The present invention relates to a conveyor for feeding objects, and more particularly a non-horisontal conveyor with a conveyor belt, a first pulley at a first end forming a loading area of the conveyor, and a second pulley at a second end forming a feeding area of the conveyor.
Non-horisontal conveyors with conveyor belts are well-known in the technical field and have been widely used.
The main problem with such conveyors is that when the conveyors are constructed or mounted relatively steep, the transported objects have a tendency to tumble out of the conveyors during transport or create aggregates in loading areas of the conveyors.
The main aims of the present invention are to reduce the tumbling of objects out of a conveyor, and to increase the feeding capacity by splitting or breaking up aggregates of objects created in a loading area of the conveyor.
These aims are achieved by a conveyor for feeding objects, comprising a conveyor belt, a first pulley at a first end forming a loading area of the conveyor, and a second pulley at a second end forming a feeding area of the conveyor. The conveyor further comprises a conveyor cover having an upper part and a lower part, wherein the upper part extends from the second pulley towards the first pulley, thereby covering a substantial part of the conveyor and preventing the objects from falling out of the conveyor during transport. Furthermore, the lower part is resiliently attached to the upper part adjacently to the first pulley, thereby preventing a plurality of objects from aggregating in the loading area at the first pulley.
By providing a non-horisontal conveyor with a conveyor cover according to the invention, the following advantages are obtained: the risk of having objects tumbling or falling out of the conveyor during transport is reduced; the feeding capacity is increased, and the elimination of object aggregation in the loading area of the conveyor is enhanced.